


Just some scissors, right?

by lance_alt



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_alt/pseuds/lance_alt
Summary: "What do you need scissors for at 2 AM, Roman?!"





	Just some scissors, right?

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: self-harm innuendos, swearing
> 
> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/612761251408379904/just-some-scissors-right-ao3-link-words-539

"Do you have some scissors?" Really? He was waken up at 2.47 AM for this?  
  
"Look, Roman. I know you are probably having one of your sudden ideas that you have to write down before you forget or- " Logan replied harshly  
  
"Logan, please... I-It's important" Roman almost pleaded  
  
That immediatly made him stop his already prepared lecture. Why was the creative side so... needy of those scissors right then?  
  
Probably just for making the logical side feel bad and hand those to him  
  
"Fine" He sighed  
  
"Yes! Thank you!" The prince jumped with stars in his eyes  
  
"I'm coming with you"  
  
"Wait, what?"  
  
"I want to make you sure you will use them proprerly"  
  
"Ehm, escuse you! I know how they work! It's not like I will cut my finger with it or something!"  
  
Logan remained silent for a few seconds. Then he replied with "They're mine"  
  
"...Are you serious?"  
  
"Always"  
  
"Harry Potter reference!" smirked Roman  
  
He took a deep breath, "Do you want the scis- "  
  
"Ok, fine! I'll... take the papers here" And Roman was gone  
  
After half a hour the royal came in with a paper in hand, no need to open the door since it already was  
  
Logan didn't even notice him, except when he crashed the paper on his desk, in front of his face  
  
A little squeak and then, after recomposing himself  
  
"Just one?" confused, "Nothing is even written on it" he pointed out  
  
"LOOK JUST- " He recomposed himself, "just cut it however you like and let's end this"  
  
Logan was taken aback by that sudden shout that came out of nowhere. He got he was in a rush, but that didn't explain-  
  
In a second both scissors and paper disappeared from his hands, just to find them by the creative side's  
  
Something was wrong  
  
"Roman..." he turned to look at him again, but the room was empty  
  
A chill run down his spine. Something was definetly wrong  
  
He hesitanlty started walking to Roman's room, even his mind was begging for him to run faster to him  
  
A sound of something falling on the floor - the scissors - could be heard from there  
  
He didn't realise he began to run  
  
The door was already open when he finally arrived  
  
A frustated growl from inside  
  
"Great! I can't even cut myself properly!"  
  
What? He blocked  
  
"You're not even good at doing that, congrats, you piece of shit!"  
  
Why couldn't he move? If he was doing what Logan thought he was doing - please, let him be wrong - he could try and talk to him  
  
He found he couldn't even make any sound  
  
Then Roman was crying. No no no no! He wanted to help him, why couldn't he move? It didn't make sense! He was so close to the door and couldn't even look inside!  
  
He took deep breaths  
  
Little steps  
  
He could then see  
  
"R- Roman..." His voice cracked and a tear fell  
  
He could then see him sitting on the floor, Logan's scissors in a deathly grip threathning the skin of his right arm  
  
Roman shot up his head in instinct and locked eyes with the scissors' owner. A scared, full of tears face met the equally scared but worried expression the other had

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/612761251408379904/just-some-scissors-right-ao3-link-words-539


End file.
